


Gold

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Elder God, Horror, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythology - Freeform, O'thabëkk is a elder god, Original Mythology, References to Drugs, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity, all the mythology is created by the author, name of Otabek writes O'thabëkk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Yuri había sido tratado con la mayor de las diligencias cuando supieron que sería un posible prospecto: solo su madre lo ha tocado, su comida fue preparada nada más que por ella, nunca ha pisado el suelo directamente, al exterior salía cubierto para conservar el tono de su piel, no tuvo contacto con más gente de la necesaria y se le instruyó en numerosas artes hasta que alcanzó la perfección en cada una de ellas.Estaba destinado al matrimonio, siempre lo supo. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes jade marcaron su sino.Y estaba feliz.*OtaYuri*r18*Fantasía*Otabek escrito como O'thabëkk
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Gold

La sonrisa de emoción no abandonaba sus labios teñidos de profundo carmín, el ligero polvo de oro se asentaba en sus pómulos altos contrastando con la palidez de su piel.

Sus característicos ojos verdes enmarcados en khol y ese extraño pigmento pegajoso de color dorado cubriendo sus párpados, de la misma manera que se extendía en extraños e intrincados arabescos en sus brazos.

Oro y más oro. Pesado en la maciza gargantilla, como decenas de delgados brazaletes en sus muñecas, gruesas tobilleras, anillos pequeños y muy delicados rodeaban sus dedos, pequeños medallones que coronaban su frente enlazados a la ostentosa diadema de flores, hecha con las raras Zarrkid, flores de tres colores que solo crecían en esa fecha.

Miles o cientos de miles de diminutas perlas áureas dibujaban sinuosas líneas en torno a su cintura y hombros, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de la etérea túnica blanca que fluía como agua en su cuerpo; y aún más pequeños destellos de oro dibujando patrones en los bordes de la tela y en el tul que abrazaba sus pies.

Su madre peinaba su largo cabello rubio, cuidando que las trenzas prendidas a sus sienes no perdieran su forma. Largo, suave y liso, su cabello cultivado como un tesoro para ese día tan especial, como una cascada de oro a sus espaldas.

Había doncellas y donceles en la tienda instalada a menos de 50 yiofs del templo; llevaban tres amaneceres preparándolo, limpiando su cuerpo, afeitando el vello innecesario, frotando aceites en su piel para que estuviera suave y perfumada, ajustando los últimos detalles de su indumentaria. Sacerdotes y sacerdotisas entraban de vez en cuando a vigilar su alimentación, revisar si cumplía con los requisitos, para constatar su pureza e interrogar a su progenitora sobre cualquier detalle que pudiera opacar la perfección de la próxima unión.

El sabor dulce de las libaciones afrutadas bailaba en su lengua, hacían que su estómago se sintiera divertido y sus preocupaciones se diluyeran. ¿Para qué necesitaba pensar o preocuparse si tenía sirvientes que estaban haciendo todo por él?

La Gran Sacerdotisa le dijo que su única responsabilidad debía ser dar lo mejor de sí y mostrarse amable, dispuesto y gracioso. Él sabía que su personalidad a veces era un poco difícil, pero se esforzaría para ser complaciente, quizás podría llegar a algún acuerdo si es que la otra parte estaba dispuesta a oírlo; además, no importaba si era chico o chica, sería bien recibido.

Asintió a cada consejo que le fue dado mientras llevaba a su boca las exquisitas masitas de azúcar, tan pequeñas como joyas y que se disolvían en su boca. Había consejos para usar en la recámara y bajo las sábanas, consejos para el día después, consejos para una conversación de interés, instrucciones para ser de la mayor utilidad posible y toda la sabiduría ancestral almacenadas en antiguos libros, en esos que estaban escritos en una lengua que solo los sacerdotes conocían.

Una vez más las preguntas sobre su estado, sin embargo, no había que temer, había sido tratado con la mayor de las diligencias cuando supieron que sería un posible prospecto: solo su madre lo había tocado, su comida fue preparada nada más que por ella, nunca había pisado el suelo directamente (siempre había caminado sobre las gruesas alfombras de Ozthed), al exterior salía cubierto para conservar el tono de su piel, no tuvo contacto con más gente de la necesaria y se le instruyó en numerosas artes hasta que alcanzó la perfección en cada una de ellas.

Estaba destinado al matrimonio, siempre lo supo. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos verdes jade marcaron su sino.

Y estaba feliz.

Se acercaba la fecha y en su estado de éxtasis casi podía ver los colores del aroma de los inciensos, arrastrándose por las paredes de la tienda en la que estaba recluido, ensortijándose alrededor de sus brazos y dedos, una caricia etérea y con el alma de todas las plantas de Arabyth.

Oh, estaba tan feliz de poder cumplir con su misión en esta vida, que las palabras se volvían melaza en su boca y no podía pronunciarlas. Pero no importaba que no pudiera hablar, no cuando la alegría llenaba sus sentidos y sus pensamientos no eran más que una nube de azúcar e ilusiones.  
Era el primer día de primavera, la luna estaba en lo alto cuando el hermoso palanquín de oro sólido, incrustado con enormes esmeraldas parecidas a ojos animales, perlas, marfil, maderas perfumadas investidas con las plumas gigantes de las águilas del Monte Qazkan; todo el conjunto parecía un acogedor nido relleno de ricas sedas y aterciopelados cojines de piel.

—Yuri de la honorable casa Plisetsky, el primer candidato de su estirpe, nacido en la primera luna de la temporada de renacimiento, ha visto dieciocho florecimientos del árbol Zarrkid, ¡está listo para la divina unión!.— anunció la Gran Sacerdotisa.

Ignoró el temblor de su cuerpo cuando tuvo que subir solo al palanquín. De ahora en adelante nadie más podría tocarlo.

Casi oculto entre los cojines, Yuri fijó sus ojos en la figura llorosa de su madre… realmente no la extrañaría, ni a ella ni a nadie, bueno, no es como si hubiese conocido a muchas personas aparte de su madre, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas y a ese tarado que se coló a sus aposentos gritando que no merecía esa vida; ese mismo día, su madre le contó que ese sujeto, el tal Viktor, había muerto por desobedecer las leyes del pueblo.

Era un idiota.

Descorrió las sedas para bajar y hacer su entrada en el templo; era algo que debía hacer solo.

Hacía frío, la brisa se colaba por los grandes ventanales, la túnica hacía muy poco por abrigarlo, el oscuro techo abovedado parecía crear música con las corrientes, nada más lo adornaba que la puerta de madera negra que lo conduciría a la capilla y la piedra de los suelos que había sido cubierta de blancos vellones de lana y pétalos de Zarrkid marcándole el camino que debía seguir.

Con una inclinación profunda, Yuri recitó una suave oración antes de empujar la pesada puerta y acceder.

Fue recibido por una estancia circular de una piedra mucho más oscura que la usada en el templo y el musgo se adhería a las paredes formando patrones interesantes. Aquí el frío era húmedo, casi pegajoso; un olor dulce de flores putrefactas se impregnaba en todo el lugar, algo como una telaraña de hilos de oro con numerosas esmeraldas engarzadas se balanceaba sin haber viento y lanzaba intensos destellos verdosos, que eran lo único que iluminaban aquel habitáculo.

Podría ser aterrador para cualquiera, pero Yuri no tenía miedo, no cuando en el centro de todo estaba su futuro, alzándose frente a él tan imponente como una montaña, la representación material del dios de su pueblo, esculpido en una pieza de oro sólido, O‘thabëkk.

🔸️🔸️🔸️

Los minutos pasaban lentos, como si el tiempo se arrastrara a largas brazadas en el frío de la habitación.

Una sensación de sueño lo invadió y la alegría exultante que lo envolvía parecía haberse disuelto en la espera. Yuri caminó hasta el altar de piedra y acarició las suaves pieles blancas, eran como una nube cálida y esponjosa.

No debería, pero decidió coger una de ellas y usarla para abrigarse. Cubriéndose lo más que pudo y haciéndose pequeñito, se apoyó contra una de las paredes que parecían menos húmedas.

Sin oponer resistencia, dejó que el cansancio se apoderara de su ser.

🔸️🔸️🔸️

En el momento de abrir los ojos supo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, puesto que lo primero que vio fue la extraña lámpara de esmeraldas.

Yuri parpadeó confundido, antes de enderezarse y notar, por fin, dónde estaba. Estaba recostado sobre el altar, arropado con pieles y lanas.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Sobresaltado se volvió para buscar el origen de la voz y…

Oh, alabados sean los Dioses Antiguos.

No podría empezar a describir la magnificencia del ser ante él.

Su sola presencia le robaba el aliento. Solemne y venerable, era la representación vida del Dios del Oro y las Montañas.

¿Cómo describirlo cuando las palabras se quedaban cortas para expresar lo espléndido de su aparición? ¿cómo comenzar...? tal vez en las escamas de glorioso oro refulgían en sus hombros y parte de su pecho como si se tratara de una armadura, había gruesos apéndices que se agitaban a sus espaldas de un tono marrón claro, parecían una suerte de capa que caía justo debajo de sus alas… y oh, sus alas eran membranosas pero relucientes como el oro. Casi como un rey con su frente investida con cuatro pares de cuernos de diferentes tamaños, que parecían forjados en mineral ambarino.

Su piel brillaba de un tono más oscuro, como si fuese morena, pero los destellos dorados explotaban allí donde la luz se asentaba más tiempo; tenía bordes afilados, mortíferos como aguijones en sus codos o aletas o… no podría explicarlo; sus ojos eran como joyas vivas, de oro y ónix, penetrantes, misteriosos e indescifrables.   
Estaba vestido, sí, pero de una manera que no comprendía, telas extrañas, duras como una coraza, que caían sobre parte de su pecho y caderas, como las túnicas que usaban los sacerdotes en los cultos de la noche.

Era hermoso de una manera que no podría explicar con el lenguaje; hermoso y aterrador. Un Antiguo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Mi señor.— Yuri bajó de la superficie para caer de rodillas, presentó sus muñecas y agachó su cabeza, en la postura que le enseñaron los sacerdotes. Los dedos fríos de enormes garras pertenecientes a O‘thabëkk se engancharon en su mano, no apartó la mirada cuando el dios se acercó a examinarlo y vio que aquello lo complacía.

—Como un soldado.— una sonrisa torcida dejó ver algunos de los afilados y blancos colmillos.

Esa pequeña acción tiró de las cuerdas de la confianza de Yuri y se irguió orgulloso cuando el dios le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

Los extraños ojos inhumanos parecían examinar cada detalle de su ser, deteniéndose algunos segundos donde el oro relucía fantasmalmente. La avaricia se asentaba en las oscuras pupilas rasgadas en el momento en que recogió algo del rubio cabello, como si estuviese calibrando su valor.

—Soy…

—De la casa Plisetsky.— Yuri asintió, el orgullo vibrando bajo su piel por el reconocimiento de su casa.— El primero y más perfecto. Yuri.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por los halagos. Por primera vez, en sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, Yuri se supo importante y poderoso, la mirada del dios le indicaba que era mucho más que la delicada muñeca que el pueblo le hizo creer que era.

—Gracias, mi señor.— murmuró permitiendo que, de nueva cuenta y con movimientos calculados, O’thabëkk lo situara sobre el altar.

—Podrías haber sido un buen guerrero, tienes buena complexión, una mirada fiera y más determinación de la que dejas ver a simple vista.— el dios estaba cerca, dejando que su cálido aliento perfumado chocara contra su oreja, seduciéndolo con sus palabras.— ¿No me guardas rencor, Yuri? Por mi culpa no pudiste crecer como los otros muchachos.

—No, mi señor.

Si tan solo Yuri pudiera explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, cómo en ese momento se sentía bendecido por estar en esa posición, cómo amó la helada sensación de ese beso presionado contra su oreja.

Suspiró y se permitió apoyar su mejilla contra la cuna de una de las manos de su divinidad.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde el último sacrificio, pero esa niña se deshizo en lágrimas y odiosidades, culpándome… pero ¿quién es más culpable? ¿Tu pueblo por enviarme a uno de los suyos para asegurar mi disposición hacia ellos o yo, que nunca he pedido nada en realidad?

Yuri se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a responder; no era una pregunta que tuviese una respuesta correcta, y, en su condición de sacrificio, no tenía mucho conocimiento de su situación.

La risa grave reverberó brevemente en la habitación y, en un movimiento rápido, O‘thabëkk delineó el borde de la mandíbula con su nariz, aspirando el perfume natural del humano, como si con aquella acción estuviese buscando algo más.

El cuerpo pálido se estremeció, encantado ante esa acción.

Los dedos fríos, pero deliciosamente suaves, se arrastraron por su costado, casi envolviéndolo de una manera agradable; el roce de las garras le producían escalofríos placentero cuando rozaban su piel y abrían la delicada tela de la túnica, desgarrándola sin esfuerzo.

El tintineo de las cuentas y cadenas de oro golpeando contra el suelo resonó por toda la habitación, como una corta melodía en honor al sacrificio.

Ante los ojos de O‘thabëkk se sentía casi como un yudaq, esas finas golosinas hechas con capas y capas de hojaldre color caramelo que en su interior contenían la codiciada pasta de las nueces de Mauth. El dios parecía complacido con su figura a medida retiraba las alhajas que lo cubrían.  
Había algo de profano en que O‘thabëkk lo tomara en su propio altar, donde se decía que los primeros hombres celebraron ceremonias en su honor.

—La primera fruta de primavera.— exhaló el dios, deshaciéndose de la gargantilla de oro sin ningún problema.

Desnudo y expuesto, recostado contra las pieles y los restos de su indumentaria y joyas, Yuri decidió que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Había sido elegido y estaba destinado a servir a su dios, su pureza y su cuerpo estaban consagrados a O‘thabëkk, un regalo para él, como tal, debía estar gozoso y sentirse honrado de tener tan privilegiada distinción.

La voz grave y baja de O‘thabëkk era como terciopelo en sus oídos, hablándole de cuán precioso era y cómo todo aquello sería tan bueno para él.

Yuri gimió abrumado por las sensaciones, notando hacía donde se dirigían las atenciones, la anticipación construyéndose en algún lugar de su bajo vientre, su cuerpo cosquilleando con las impresiones placenteras, como un destello de fuego abrasándolo pulgada a pulgada, aumentando su temperatura con cada toque dócil de su dios...

Le habían preparado para saber que las cosas irían de ese modo, que su pureza sería tomada de una forma no habitual para un muchacho, puesto que, sin importar su sexo, en el momento en que sus impolutos pies tocaron el suelo del templo sería la esposa del dios. Aun así, no creyó que todo escalaría tan rápido, por un momento pensó que al ser una deidad, O‘thabëkk tomaría las cosas de otra manera.

Sin embargo, Yuri lo comprendía: había escritos que decían que el último sacrificio fue hace más de ochenta florecimientos del Zarrkid.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, no cuando se derretía por las caricias afectuosas que amenazaban con arrastrarlo a un estado de epicúrea embriaguez. Ah, había algo extraño, las manos de O’thabëkk parecían calentarse en su piel, porque, ahora tibias, las impresiones parecían haberse duplicado.

Jamás se había sentido así, tan necesitado de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sorpresivamente, su boca fue asaltada por labios fríos y húmedos. El sabor intenso, especiado y adictivo que residía en la boca de O‘thabëkk abrumaba sus sentidos, cada que la lengua contraria lo invadía anhelaba un contacto más profundo; trataba de imitar los movimientos, forzando a su mente a recordar los consejos que los sacerdotes le habían dado en su última preparación.

Imposible. Se estaba consumiendo y no lograba hilar sus pensamientos correctamente.

Yuri se halló a sí mismo envolviendo sus brazos en torno al hombre-dios que se cernía sobre él. Estaba respondiendo, no sabía cómo ni por qué, no había experimentado una situación similar donde se supiera fuera de control, pero demasiado consciente de cada parte de su organismo.

El cuerpo macizo, gélido y duro, como si estuviese hecho de algún mineral, buscó hacerse espacio entre sus piernas, tomando el lugar y acomodándose como si reclamara un territorio para sí, extendiendo su propiedad sobre su persona.

Las escamas metálicas rozaron su pecho desnudo, regalándole una deleitable sensación electrizante.

A pesar del aspecto no del todo humano, el saberlo un antiguo inmortal, que sus letales características físicas estaban a la vista y su presencia exudaba una fuerza que podría destruirlo… y al contrario de lo que sus instintos de supervivencia pudieran dictarle, quería permanecer allí, recibiendo halagos y atenciones

¿Qué ocurriría con él luego de todo esto?

—Quiero conservarte.— le había respondido O’thabëkk en un susurro sobre su mejilla, casi como si hubiese leído en sus pensamientos.

Un suspiro impregnado de plácida dicha fue toda la respuesta de Yuri. Los lugares sensibles de su cuerpo estaban siendo estímulados simultáneamente, de un modo que no podría explicar, las sensaciones viajaban por toda su piel.

Su respiración se enganchó en el momento en que su intimidad se rozó con el muslo de O’thabëkk. Inesperado e increíble. Un rayo placentero viajando por su columna, inflamando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Yuri levantó sus caderas, queriendo que el contacto fuese más duradero y firme, necesitando decirlo, pedirlo, pero sus labios fueron tomados una vez más, acallándolo.

Su agarre en los hombros de la divinidad se volvió casi desesperado, intentando, de forma inconsciente, hundir sus uñas en la marmórea piel. La ropa inexplicablemente sólida picaba agradablemente entre sus muslos, sus rodillas se apretaron en torno a las gruesas caderas, buscando la deliciosa fricción en su lugar sensible.

La dureza de las placas del pecho de O’thabëkk fue reemplazada por su generosa boca. La aplastante excitación enredándose en su ser, los celestiales caminos hechos allí donde su piel enrojecía con las atenciones de la deidad, cuando los colmillos se hundían levemente en su carne tierna, arrancándole una seguidilla de lamentos desarticulados.

Jadeos y gemidos resonaban en la estancia. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, inundado de sensaciones indecibles, sin siquiera estar seguro de que permanecía atado en el plano real, Yuri creía que su mente podía perderse entre nebulosas de voluptuosa concupiscencia.

Creyendo que no podía alcanzar un punto más alto, Yuri se estremeció al sentir la húmeda presión de la longitud de O’thabëkk cerca de su intimidad. Una templada sustancia viscosa bañó el interior de sus muslos, goteando hasta su hendidura posterior, entibiando la zona.

—Tranquilo.— le dijo antes de presionar un beso en su hombro.

No sabía que estaba temblando hasta que las manos del dios sostuvieron su cintura; de todos modos, Yuri intentó inspirar hondo. La sacra fragancia de O’thabëkk llenó sus pulmones y creyó consumirse en un éxtasis inefable.

Sus extremidades inferiores fueron deslizadas hacia los costados, abusando de su entrenada flexibilidad, sus tobillos sujetos por los apéndices, ahora móviles, que pendían bajo las alas de la deidad, forzándolo a permanecer en una posición que exhibía sus regiones más reservadas.

No esperó lo que sucedería a continuación, pero no podía más que dejarse llevar por la serie de sucesos; le explicaron como el dios tomaría lo que se pedía de él, pero no creyó que se sentiría de esa manera…

Con fuerza, O’thabëkk allanó un camino hacia su interior de forma fácil, deslizándose en su cuerpo, conduciéndolo a un estado superior, a una férvida emoción.

Más exquisito y abrumador que antes, el goce se extendió bajo su piel, absurdamente gratificante y quimérico. Placer puro y brumoso, desbordante cuando estuvo asentado por completo, separándolo y descubriéndolo como nadie lo había hecho antes ni después; ardiente y enloquecedor, aquello que tocaba recónditas curvas en lo profundo de su ser, un brote de lascivia detonando en sus entrañas.

Desmedido. Exorbitante. Abatiendo las sirgas de su cordura.

Yuri se sentía etéreo, diminuto e insignificante ante el tamaño de sus sentimientos desbordados. A la deriva, flotando como un loto en un mar tempestuoso. Perdido, volando como una pequeña ave en un cielo tormentoso.

Cada asalto en su interior, descosía los bordes de su consciencia. El censurado y lúbrico placer obtenido por un cuerpo similar al suyo, prohibido en su pueblo, pero permitido a los dioses y los pocos sacrificios masculinos.

Arrojado una y otra vez contra las costas del febril delirio, exclamaciones obscenas. El impúdico movimiento de su cuerpo, que solo se mecía contra O’thabëkk buscando a ciegas más del profano éxtasis al que era sometido.

Nunca había escuchado su propia voz de esa manera, tan rota y viciosa, arrastrada por la pasión desbordante e inacabable.

Él, Yuri, el primer sacrificio de la casa Plisetsky, la primera fruta de primavera, era el contenedor del calor de su dios. Podía vanagloriarse de ser receptor del ardor divino y la sagrada lujuria, de sentir el aliento pesado de O’thabëkk sobre él, sus ojos fijos en su rostro, sus peligrosas manos sosteniéndolo con firmeza por las caderas, permitiéndole que él reposara su toque en sus severos hombros.

Espasmos y temblores. Su razón se escindía y solo podía percibir una llama blanca que borraba cada uno de sus temores, como un fuego intenso el anhelo ardió en su estómago devorando todo lo que quedaba de su voluntad.

Sus sentidos expectantes. El efluvio de tierra mojada, sus ojos enceguecidos tras sus párpados, alcanzando el paroxismo. Oh, la agonía de culminar por primera vez en su vida.

Ya no más un niño, ya no más la fina muñeca de cristal… su predestinado matrimonio se consumó en el momento en que la semilla de O’thabëkk lo llenó en un último embate a su cuerpo agotado. Abundante y pegajosa, colmando su interior con una densa calidez, presionando continuamente contra su intimidad sensibilizada.

El vaivén del dios no se había detenido mientras se vaciaba en él. La gloriosa sensación arrojó a Yuri contra otro éxtasis, gimiendo con cada pulso de la espesa simiente, sintiéndose tan pleno y satisfecho, al borde del desfallecimiento.

Tan lleno.

Cuando O‘thabëkk salió de él, Yuri se apresuró a juntar sus piernas para mantener todo dentro de él, era un regalo de su dios y no podía desperdiciarlo.  
Se sintió vacío y como si una parte de su corazón hubiese sido arrancada. Dirigió la vista hasta su esposo y adivinó que la chispa en los ojos dorados era casi de adoración.

Todo estaba bien. Los músculos agradablemente adoloridos y el calor que no cedía.

Yació sobre las suaves pieles del altar, ahora, lecho matrimonial, casi ronroneando cuando sintió la presión del macizo cuerpo del antiguo junto a él; sus alas casi cubriéndolo.

Con un cuidado imposible, una de las garras de O’thabëkk acarició su mejilla y no pudo más que besarla en demostración de su cariño.

Era su destino.

Yuri acarició su barriga abultada con la divina semilla, asintiendo con felicidad cuando su señor le prometió que los huevos con sus crías serían incubados en su interior.  
  


🔸️🔸️🔸️

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, 
> 
> pues Othabëkk, tenía que estar aquí para que alaben a su nuevo dios, y que toma sacrificios vírgenes, así que no se ilusionen.
> 
> Esta historia siempre me pone un poco nerviosa porque intenté mezclar horror con algo medio erótico y fantasía, y no sé si fue demasiado o muy poco... o asd :$
> 
> Esto fue escrito para el cumpleaños número 18 de Yurita ;3; mi bebé tan precioso.
> 
> pd: sí, me inventé las medidas, las flores, la comida, el lugar y todo :')


End file.
